


Scared of Thunder

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #150wordchallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When it starts raining and thunder starts to crack, Sherlock notices that John is scared of thunder and decides to help his boyfriend calm down.





	Scared of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_Of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/gifts).



Sherlock and John made it into their flat, just as it started raining.  
“Phew, lucky that we made it. We would have been soaked to the bone!”  
John laughs. Sherlock took off his coat and hung in on its usually spot before walking over and throwing himself into the couch. John takes off his coat and joins Sherlock on the sofa.  
A loud crash came from above as a crack of thunder struck. John quickly closed his eyes and threw his hands over his ears. John always hated thunder, ever since the war. It reminded him of the battlefield. Sherlock noticed that John started shaking and whimpering, he quickly leaned over and gathered John into a hug.   
“Shhh, it’s okay. You are going to be okay. Just listen to my voice.”  
Sherlock continued to speak as he rubbed John's back. John eventually calmed down and thanked Sherlock with a kiss.


End file.
